


Severus' Heaven, and Sometimes, His Hell.

by SeverusSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter Mauraders, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnape/pseuds/SeverusSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape thought wrong about Lily Evans. She wasn't that girl, that was madly in love with James Potter, but, a girl, that loved her best friend, from the beginging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus' Heaven, and Sometimes, His Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment :) I love to hear your opinions.

It was a dark, summer night. The sky was no longer light, and the sun, had gone down for the day. But, that didn't stop Severus Snape, from staying awake. He was in his dorm room, at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. His potions book was in front of him, and he was writing down notes, on the sides of the pages.

Severus knew, that his mother hated when he did that. She payed for those books, yet he decided to write in them. But, she knew not, that he was the best in that class. No one could beat, what Severus knew. He was at the top. There was a knock on his door, and he looked at the others in his dorm. They were all fast asleep, only his wand a-lit for light. He stood up and opened the door.

There she was. Her hair was a deep red and fell long over her shoulders. It was tied into a love knot, and her emerald eyes were light with happiness. Lilian Evans. She was beautiful. Her beauty shined brighter than any one's, in Severus' eyes. He pulled her in.

"What are you doing here?" Severus whispered, hugging his best friend tightly. Even though he'd called her that....retched name, she was still that girl he loved deep inside. Actually, it wasn't so deep. Their eyes met, and Lily smiled. "I need to talk to you." She whispered, her eyelashes fluttering quickly. She pulled Severus over to his bed, and he sat hesitantly next to her. She'd never done this before. Why....He didn't know....But it must have been important.

Lily cleared her through, to get Severus' attention, as his mind had been wandering. He looked at her, a smile on his pale face. He ran his fingers through his black, greasy, hair, and kept his eyes on the red haired girl.

Out of no where, Lily's arms were thrown around Severus' neck, and her lips to his own. He blinked in confusion, and shock. So many questions ran through his mind in the first second. Then, he realized what was really happening. This was his dream. The moment he'd been waiting for since the day he'd first laid eyes on the beautiful girl.

Severus pulled Lily into his lap, and kissed her deeply, as her small arms wrapped around his neck. This was what he'd always wanted. Her fingers tangled in his greasy hair, and his own arms wrapped about Lily's waist.

Soon, they were both laying on the bed, snogging. Their lips hadn't parted since they'd touched together. Tongues flew through the air, but their clothes stayed on. Severus could feel himself getting excited, so he pulled back, panting as he looked at Lily, whose hair was scattered in different directions. He was still confused, and shocked, and had no note of her feeling the same was as he did. But, he guessed that he must have been wrong, by the way the girl was acting.

"What—" Severus began, but, was cut off by Lily.

"I love you, Severus Snape. I always have." She whispered into his ear. Her arms wrapped around him, and she laid her red head onto his chest. "I love you too, Lily Evans."

**

The sun rose bright that morning. Severus' eyes opened, to see that Lily was still lying on his chest. He smiled, and ran his bony fingers through her red locks. It was like something had lifted all of his fears. Taken away everything bad in his life. Nothing could make him feel this way, but Lily. She'd been the love of his life, the only one he wanted to be with, yet, she seemed to never want him. He thought she was happy without him. But, he knew that he had been wrong. As Lily had said, she'd always loved him. How stupid he'd been to not notice what was in front of him. This could have happened years ago. But, he was in his sixth year, and nothing made him happier, than being near Lily.

Lily's eyes opened, and she looked up at Severus, a smile on her face. She leaned up, and kissed him, but something interrupted. "Mudblood!" Someone screamed, and the girl's face turned white. The word she hated to hear. It was Severus' best friend, Evan Rosier.

Lily drew her wand, and stood up, pointing it at the boy. "I may be a muggle-born, but I am NOT that word, you got it, Rosier?" She flicked her wand towards him. "I could do so much to you, but I'll be the better person." She straightened herself, and flicked her wand over her body, new and clean clothes appearing. She took a brush through her hair, and was ready to go.

Severus, stood up, and did the same, but didn't brush his hair(Part of why it was greasy!) He looked at Evan, and gave him a warning look. The boy backed up, and the two lovers walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.

**

It was a Saturday, and the students had the day off. Severus and Lily, decided to go outside, and sit under one of their favorite trees. Severus usually did work, alone, under the tree, but, this time, he hadn't had to. The two sat hand in hand, laughing.

Severus' eyes were glowing. The glow that only Lily could give him. It was all going well, until James Potter came out. "Evans! What in Godric's name are you doing with Snivlles?" James' face turned red, as you could see he was upset about the sch. He shook his head. "Don't you remember what this bloke called you?"

Lily stood up, and glared at James. "I remember." She whispered, and drew her wand. "I also remember you doing something along the lines of this—" Her hand flicked as she thought the spell. _Levicorpus!_ And up he went. She smiled at Severus, even though, she'd used his own spell.

That truly made Severus' day. The day that Lily Evans fell in love with Severus Snape. The day that she used her powers for bad, against James Potter, for insulting the love of her life. His heart ached for her all of those years, and now, he had the one thing he lived for. The one thing that he could smile for. She was his Heaven, sometimes, and his Hell the other. Nothing would take her away—Or so he thought.


End file.
